Katherine!!
by TheSchokoTeam
Summary: Okay, ja, also, Prolog ist da, unsere Vorbesprechung worums denn gehen soll, keine Angst das wird schon noch Harry Potterig!! Rating kann sich noch ändern. Titel auch. Und alles andre auch. PUNKT: UND JETZT AB LOS HUSCH LESEN GEHN UND EIN REVIEW DALASSEN


Prolouge: Was dabei herauskommt, wenn wir Vorüberlegungen machen  
  
Oder: Zuerst war der Plot- aber wie machen??  
  
ODER: Wie schreibe ich eine Harry Potter- fanfiction??  
  
ODER: DBDDHKP (Doof Bleibt Doof Da Helfen Keine Pillen) (Nicht auf uns bezogen... oder? ODER??)  
  
ODER (jaah): Worum soll es in der Geschichte gehen??  
  
Oder einfach nur: Prolog!!  
  
Ein Vormittag bei Zac daheim. Zac: schreibt. Han: isst (lol) und labert sie voll.  
  
Wer kommt aller vor?  
  
Han: Fret und Gordsch. Nicht Harri. Ich mag Harri nicht. Bitte in Klammern setzen. Ich find die gelben Gummibärchen gut. ABER ich finde (ich glaubööh), dass die orangen am besten sind.  
  
(Darauf folgt: 30 Min. Gummibärchendiskussion.)  
  
(DARAUF wiederum folgt: 5 Min. zu Radio-Musik tanzen.)  
  
Han (zu Gummibärchen): Hey die leben fei nicht mehr lange.  
  
(DARAUF folgt: Kampf um Gummibärchen)  
  
Han: Jetzt sin sie weg.  
  
(Und jaaah darauf folgt: 15 Min. Radio anknurren)  
  
Han: Ich kann nicht mehr knurren. Hörst du das!  
  
Zac: Ja ich hörs....  
  
Nach einer Weile. Han hält Fuß hoch.  
  
Han: Hast du schon mal solche geilen Socken gesehen?  
  
Zac: Okay jetzt sollten wir mal anfangen.  
  
Schweigen..............................................  
  
Han: Also es geht halt um Fret und Dschordsch. I`M NOT A GIRL (zu song im Radio)  
  
Zac: Das war zu früh! Scheiße!  
  
Han: Was is?  
  
Zac: Kulli versagt.  
  
Han: Annny wo sind die Gummibärchen? Sind sie krank? In Pension? Annny? ANNNY???  
  
Zac: Du hast sie aufgegessen.  
  
Han: MAI LAIF HÄD BIN SOH OHUWAPROTEKTET!!!  
  
Zac: ...  
  
Später  
  
Han: Des is cool des Lied. Des is des einzige des mir von Afri Duo (zu Safri Duo) gefällt. Wo sind die Gummibärschen? Sind sie in ein ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz tiefes Loch gefallen?  
  
Zac: Klappe ich muss des alles erst aufschreiben. ...Loch gefallen...  
  
Han: Also da letztens im Chat da is die eine so in nen Raum gegangen und.....+laber++bla++hund+  
  
Zac: JAH ich habs.  
  
Han: Jah@JahJahJahLegolasTuts.tv?  
  
Zac: Des war doch deine E-mail addy oder?  
  
Han: LIMP BIZKIT! JAH! Hör ma. Des Lied is doch geil. POILER (damit meinte ich Boiler)Was machst du da. Du schreibst das doch nicht auf oder. Annny?  
  
Zac: Also worum geht's jetzt??  
  
Han: Krieg ich so ne Praline? Danke. Jah wirf! Jah ich hab sie gefangen! Darf ich den Kühlschrank ausleeren?  
  
Zac: Nein.  
  
Han: Mann.  
  
Zac: Also Fret und Dschordsch-  
  
Han: Ja weiter kommen wir heute nicht. So jetzt wird die Milch ordentlich durchgeschüttelt.+schüttel+  
  
Zac: Eben warst du noch felsenfest davon überzeugt dass das Schlagrahm wäre.  
  
Han: Oh ja egal.  
  
Zac: Was guckst du so?  
  
Han: Ich denke. Jetzt schreib des nicht auf. Hey des rekkt mich auf. Mit zwei K bitte. Jetzt hör auf. Hallo. Bla. Muh. Hund. Miau. Maus.  
  
Zac: Okay klappe.  
  
Han: Also Fret und Dschordsch finden so zwei Angebetetete und dann BLITZ BLITZ sterben die zwei Angebeteten. Und dann willn (ja willn) die halt wissen wer die zwei halt umgebracht hat. Ja die willn. Die wurden nämlich getöfft. Ähm getötet. Anja komm schreib des nicht auf. Das tippen wir später eh noch mal. UMMMMMMMMMMMM rührn. Kennst du die Werbung? Ich auch. UMMMMMMMMMM rührn.  
  
Zac: Jahhhh  
  
Han: ÜAH (im sinne von JAH) Also wie. TÖRN ID INDU SAMSING NJU.(aus radio)  
  
Zac: Hey isi des heißt good. Nicht new.  
  
Han: Jaja. AH halt die Schnauze Sasha. Du rekkst mich auf. Hey Zac deine Haare sind jetzt so kurz da können sie nich mehr die ganze Sicht verdecken, wenn wir ne Schulaufgabe schreiben. Und ich kann wieder abschreiben.  
  
Zac: Man soll ja nicht abschreiben weißt du!  
  
Han: DOOOOOCH!  
  
Han wuschelt ihre Haare durcheinander.  
  
Han: Uhi die Frisur gefällt mir.  
  
Rennt zum Spiegel.  
  
Han: Scheiße schaut des doof aus. Jetzt leg den Zettel weg. Des rekkt mich auf. Mit zwei K bitte. Ich hör fei auf zu sprechen. ÖKOTEST!!! Ja geil. ÖKOTEST!!! Kuchen gut war. Kuchen weg. Anja, Kuchen ist nicht mehr da. Wo ist der Kuchen?  
  
Zac: Du hast ihn eben gegessen.  
  
Han: Kuchen is in Urlaub. Kuchen will. Der wird hart bis deine Eltern wieder kommen. Und dann hat niemand was davon. Ich schon gar nicht.  
  
Zac: AHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
EnDe dEs PrOlOgEs- im nächsten Kapitel geht's dann mit der Geschichte los. Na ja vielleicht. Nicht wundern so geht's bei uns immer zu. Okay und ich hör jetzt auf zu labern. 


End file.
